Shadow of Light
by Meneil
Summary: No matter where she hides, Alex is there... waiting for her; stalking her. (One-shot)


Author's Note: Warning! OOC for Alex. Read at your own risk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow of Light

I plastered myself against the wall in the inky darkness, hoping; praying that my stalker wouldn't find me. I greedily gulped down air but at the same time tried to breathe silently. Through a crack in the closet I saw a light go on in the other room. I quickly tried to stifle my sobs and prayed _he_ would not search the closet. My heart seemed to beat in my throat along with my chest.

The closet once had been a coat rack. I could tell, because empty hangers hung devoid of any attire. Other than that, the walls were painted white. If he decided to search this closet, I would have no where to run; no where to hide. Strange, how one notices details at a life-threating time.

Soft footsteps were just barely audible. "Jenna," I heard him call. "Jenna, are you in here?" The footsteps paused, and I heard the stalker change direction. Then, the footsteps sounded again, this time louder. They stopped, and the little amount of light streaming through the hole was abruptly cut off.

Tears began to stream down my face as I silently cried. I prepared myself for the confrontation with Alex that was inevitable. I wanted to close my eyes, but I didn't. I didn't want to see the blue eyed, blue hair guy. He was the same age that I was: sixteen. He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt, not unlike my own clothes.

The closet door began to slide open.

I remembered how, one week ago, I had met Alex. My brother introduced me to him. He seemed like an ordinary guy. At first I didn't think much of him, although he thought highly of me.

The closet door was halfway open.

A week later after we met, he started acting weird. I began to run away from him. One day, he followed me. The next thing I knew, I had awakened in a room, with Alex hovering over me.

"_Are you feeling better?"_ he had asked.

I had replied with questions of my own: _"why am I here? What do you want?"_

"_I want... you. Jenna, please stay... with me." _

"_Excuse me?"_ At first I thought I had misheard him, but somehow, I knew I hadn't. I began to shriek at him. _"Is that how you treat a girl you like? By knocking her unconscious?"_

I had jumped up and tried to flee, but he grabbed my arm. After shaking free from his grasp, I ran out of the room. I had run through a hallway and dove into one of the rooms. Right now, I'm in a closet of that room.

The closet door was open completely.

I stood face-to-face with my stalker. "Hello, Jenna," Alex murmured in his silky voice. He reached out a hand to touch me, and I recoiled. Suddenly, an unseen force knocked Alex to the other side of the room. "Jenna, run!" It was my brother's voice, but how could that be...? I saw my elder brother run across the room and attack Alex. My brother has brown hair and eyes like mine. I stood at the entrance of the closet and watched as Alex grabbed a sharp pole from a windowsill and scraped my brother's cheek. Somehow, I knew that it would leave a scar. I turned and was about to follow my brother's order, when I faltered. Perhaps I should help him...

"Look out!" My brother yelled behind me. A sharp pain struck my head, and then everything went black... I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed. My adrenaline began to rush as I remembered the previous events. Would Alex really do such a thing? Why had my brother appeared out of no where? When I found no answer to my questions, I suddenly realized with a rush of relief that everything must have been a dream. There was no other logical explanation. What happened to me; that's the stuff that happens in fairy tales.

No one was around, so I decided to observe the room to pass time. The walls were painted white. I laid in a bed that was obviously meant for resting patients. There was a window with the shades blocking the sunlight. Judging by the light coming through the cracks in the shades and the shadow patterns, I'd guess it's somewhere in the afternoon. The only way in our out of this room was through a wooden door.

As I was staring at the door, it opened to reveal my brother. "You... you're awake," he smiled at me, and it seemed to me as if a great worry had been lifted off of him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've been in a coma nearly a year," he said. My brother moved towards a window and pulled the string to open the shades, allowing sunlight through.

I didn't process his words, mainly because I noticed that he had a scar on his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The end. Yup, it ends there. This story was originally written for a school project, so you can see why there's a lack of psynergy blasting. I know Alex was OOC for liking Jenna instead of Mia, but I needed Felix-whom-I-never-named-in-the-story so Jenna worked out better. Don't like OOC? I warned you...

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo for making Golden Sun. I do not own Golden Sun; they do. Inspiration for this story came from one of my nightmares... a guy I knew was chasing me... his name shall remain anonymous for his own sake.


End file.
